


Sin respuesta

by wildflower01



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Seven-Per-Cent Solution - Nicholas Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Child Murder, Dark Past, Dark Sherlock, Drama, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower01/pseuds/wildflower01
Summary: John intenta arreglar los desaguisados de Sherlock.Hace unos días encontré información sobre The Seven-Per-Cent Solution de Nicholas Meyer y, aunque todavía no lo he leído me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esto. Puede que me anime y escriba algún otro relato relacionado, ya veremos :)





	Sin respuesta

John pensó que ahora los universitarios eran mucho más jóvenes que en su época de estudiante, pero acto seguido se dio cuenta de que más bien era él el viejo: no había entrado en una facultad desde que terminó la carrera de Medicina, hace ya unos cuantos años. Meneó la cabeza y sonrió para sí.

Echó un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo de la facultad, intentando encontrar algún directorio. Buscaba el aula B05. Preguntó a uno de los estudiantes que cruzaban la entrada, el cual le señaló unas escaleras. John siguió las indicaciones del chico y en el segundo piso, pasillo adelante, encontró el aula.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta. Dentro del aula todavía continuaba la clase. John se asomó a hurtadillas por la ventanita de la puerta y vio a un hombre menudo, vestido con traje y corbata, escribiendo fórmulas matemáticas en la pizarra. Aunque debía tener la misma edad que Sherlock, los ojos grandes y tristes le hacían parecer más joven.

John se apartó y fue a sentarse en una bancada junto a unos ventanales. Fuera seguía lloviendo y no parecía que fuera a escampar en breve. John resopló, mitad hastío mitad preocupación. No estaba siendo una buena semana, ni por el tiempo ni por el resto de cosas. Mycroft se había mostrado reacio a aquel encuentro y había rechazado de plano la sugerencia de John de que le acompañase. Pero John ya se había dado cuenta de que Mycroft era Mycroft y de que le gustaba hacer las cosas a su modo y solo a su modo. Sin embargo, John quería intentar solucionar el asunto antes de que llegase a mayores y dado que la otra parte (John miró hacia el aula) parecía dispuesta a colaborar, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Por Sherlock.

La puerta del aula se abrió y comenzaron a salir los primeros alumnos. John se puso de  pie y esperó. Divisó al profesor que, todavía dentro del aula, borraba la pizarra y después guardaba apuntes y un par de libros en una cartera de cuero. Cuando el hombre salió del aula, John se dirigió hacia él.

\- Disculpe – carraspeó. - ¿James Moriarty?

\- Sí, soy yo. Usted es John Watson, ¿verdad? – hablaba con un ligero acento irlandés. Hizo un gesto pasillo adelante. – Vamos a mi despacho. Ahora no hay nadie y podremos hablar tranquilamente.

John siguió a Moriarty más allá de la zona de aulas hasta otro pasillo. Moriarty abrió con llave una puerta y le franqueó el paso.

\- La primera mesa. Siéntese, por favor – se mostraba cortés pero distante.

John se sentó en una de las sillas frente a una mesa atestada de papeles, y echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Sherlock le había dicho que Moriarty tenía en su despacho de la facultad un cuadro bastante valioso (y robado) de un pintor francés cuyo nombre había olvidado, pero lo único que había sobre el escritorio era un gran tablero de corcho del que pendían papeles diversos: un horario de clases, un pequeño poster promocional del Parque Nacional de Killarney, bibliografías, una foto del profesor junto a otro hombre, circulares de la universidad. Dado el cariz del asunto, John no había esperado encontrar ninguna obra de arte colgando acusadora de la pared, pero comprobarlo por sí mismo no hizo más que aumentar su tristeza.

Moriarty dejó la cartera en el suelo, junto a la mesa, y se sentó frente a John.

\- Perdone el desorden – dijo, amontonando los papeles que cubrían la mesa y haciéndolos a un lado. – Estamos de parciales y…

\- Me lo imagino. No es uno de mis mejores recuerdos de mi época de estudiante – John esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

Moriarty rió quedamente y el ambiente se relajó un tanto. Terminó de colocar los papeles en una esquina y cruzó las manos frente a él.

\- Bien – dijo por fin. – Ayer estuve hablando con mi abogado y hemos decidido no presentar ninguna querella si de verdad van a… se va a poner solución al problema.

John apenas pudo contener un suspiro de alivio.

\- Hoy a primera hora he hablado con Mycroft. Ha logrado convencer a Sherlock para entrar en un programa de desintoxicación – hizo una pausa. – Espero que todo este asunto no le haya causado demasiados molestias.

\- Bueno, la policía fue bastante comprensiva y aquí me conocen desde hace tiempo – Moriarty se encogió levemente de hombros. – Todos esos… crímenes no eran creíbles, al fin y al cabo. Pero no voy a mentirle, no fue una situación agradable – se miró las manos.

\- Está previsto que ingrese en un centro durante esta semana – le aseguró John.

Moriarty asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Sabe si llevaba mucho tiempo consumiendo? – dijo con voz queda.

\- No lo sé – John negó con la cabeza y miró un momento hacia la ventana del despacho. Afuera seguía lloviendo. – Conozco a Sherlock desde hace dos años, somos compañeros de piso – Moriarty sonrió. – Tiene la cocina que más bien parece un laboratorio – John sonrió y movió la cabeza, - y al principio no me preocupé demasiado cuando encontré cocaína en una alacena. Luego fue a peor – añadió en voz baja.

\- Es una pena – Moriarty asintió con tristeza.

\- Mycroft me comentó que ustedes fueron compañeros de colegio.

Moriarty hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar.

\- Cuando era pequeño nos mudamos durante unos años a Inglaterra, mi hermano y yo cursamos aquí los últimos años de la Escuela Primaria. Sherlock y yo estábamos en la misma clase. Éramos buenos estudiantes y hubiéramos sido los favoritos de los profesores si no fuera porque éramos igual de buenos metiéndonos en líos – sonrió. – Sherlock hubiera podido llegar a ser un genio…

\- ¿Estaba usted todavía aquí cuando ocurrió lo de Carl Powers? Supongo que debió de ser bastante traumático.

Moriarty pareció ponerse a la defensiva, alarmado incluso.

\- ¿Le… le ha hablado Mycroft de Carl?

\- No mucho, la verdad – dijo John. – Solo me dijo que había sido compañero de Sherlock en el colegio, y que no se llevaban demasiado bien – dudó antes de continuar. - Me comentó que el niño falleció durante una excursión y que fue bastante traumático para Sherlock…

\- Así fue - Moriarty parecía reticente a seguir hablando, pero finalmente continuó despacio. – Carl era el abusón de la clase. Sherlock, otros chicos y yo mismo éramos sus víctimas preferidas. Un día fuimos de excursión a una piscina. Carl era bastante buen nadador pero… - vaciló – tuvo un… una especie de ataque cuando estaba dentro del agua y se ahogó.

\- Vaya.

\- En ese momento yo también estaba dentro de la piscina e intenté arrastrar a Carl hasta el borde pero no pude – meneó la cabeza. – Él era bastante más fuerte que yo y nunca he sido un nadador excepcional, así que cuando llegó el socorrista no había nada que hacer. Fue todo demasiado rápido – añadió en voz apenas audible.

\- Un accidente terrible, desde luego…

Moriarty asintió:

\- Después de aquello… Me afectó bastante y tuve que ir a terapia durante un tiempo, y Sherlock… – Moriarty desvió la vista. - Él… nunca nos habíamos llevado bien con Carl y empezó a… a odiarme por haber intentado salvarle y por sentirme culpable por no haber podido. Éramos unos críos, apenas teníamos diez años y aquello fue demasiado para nosotros…

\- Debieron pasarlo muy mal – dijo John suavemente.

\- Sí – Moriarty suspiró. – Mis padres tenían previsto permanecer en el Reino Unido hasta que mi hermano y yo termináramos la Escuela Primaria, pero después de aquello decidieron volver a Dublín antes de tiempo para que yo cambiara de aires.

Los dos hombres guardaron silencio por unos instantes. John se dijo que ahora comprendía un poco mejor algunas facetas del comportamiento de Sherlock. Moriarty parecía haberlo superado, pero estaba claro que no había sido el caso de su amigo. Probablemente estuviera intentando huir de su pasado desde entonces.

\- Lo siento – dijo por fin John. Moriarty asintió en silencio.

\- Me alegro de haber podido hablar con usted sobre Sherlock y aclarar un poco las cosas, hasta donde es posible – dijo. - Durante todo este tiempo he intentado contactar directamente con Mycroft, pero solo estaba dispuesto a hablar conmigo a través de su abogado.

\- Ya he visto que Mycroft puede ser bastante… inaccesible – John rio por bajo y Moriarty sonrió también. – En fin, gracias por atenderme  – añadió, levantándose.  - No le entretengo más,  tengo que volver a mi consulta.

\- ¿Es usted médico? – de pie junto a su mesa, Moriarty sonrió.

\- Médico militar, en realidad. Pero después de resultar herido en Afganistán, me licenciaron y ahora ejerzo de médico de familia.

\- Mi pareja, Sebastian, también fue militar – Moriarty hizo un gesto hacia la foto del tablero de corcho. John divisó a un hombre rubio y fornido, que sonreía a la cámara. – Tuvo un accidente durante unas maniobras rutinarias y también le licenciaron. Ahora trabaja en una empresa de ingeniería. – Acompañó a John hasta la puerta y la abrió.

\- Gracias de nuevo – dijo John. Se estrecharon la mano.

\- A usted. Encantado de conocerle, doctor.

 

A través de la ventana Jim miró a Watson, que se alejaba bajo la lluvia. Le había caído bien y pensó que no era justo que se hubiera cruzado con Sherlock. Quizá por eso, porque le había parecido un buen hombre y no quería añadir un disgusto más a los que ya llevaba encima a cuenta de su amigo de la infancia, no le había contado todo lo que había sucedido con Carl Powers. “Un accidente terrible”, había dicho Watson, y en efecto así pensaron todos los adultos al principio. Pero el joven Jim, que se sentía responsable de no haber podido salvar a Carl (y culpable de todas las veces que había deseado que se muriera cada vez que le jugaba alguna mala pasada) se obsesionó con el suceso. Aparte de ser excelente en matemáticas y en biología, era muy observador y le gustaba resolver misterios y, contra todo pronóstico, descubrió que Carl había muerto envenenado. Toxina botulínica.

“Aunque hubieras podido sacarle de la piscina, Carl se habría ido de todas formas”, le dijo una profesora para consolarle, después de que Jim le contara al director del colegio lo que había averiguado. Todos le felicitaron y se avisó de nuevo a la policía, que volvió a investigar el caso. Jim pensó que quizá ya podría volver a dormir bien por las noches. Pero entonces salió a la luz el culpable: Sherlock Holmes, uno de los blancos de las burlas de Carl y el mejor amigo de Jim.

 

_\- Te dije que te olvidaras de Carl – le dijo Sherlock asomado a la ventana._

_Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y Jim estaba empapado._

_\- Sherlock… - gimoteó, pero no dijo más. No sabía cómo seguir._

_\- Lo has estropeado todo – la voz de Sherlock era fría y venenosa. – Si lo llego a saber te hubiera matado a ti también._

_Jim le miraba, temblando y llorando, incapaz de hablar._

_Alguien apareció detrás de Sherlock. Era su hermano mayor, Mycroft, que le puso una mano al niño en el hombro y le apartó con suavidad de la ventana. Sherlock le miró antes de irse, los ojos muertos, y desapareció._

_\- Es mejor que te vayas – dijo Mycroft. Había vergüenza y pena en su voz, pero al ver que Jim seguía clavado en el sitio, sin poderse mover, gritó. – Vete. ¡Vete!_

_Jim se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo._

 

Jim seguía mirando la lluvia incesante. Aunque no lo supo hasta mucho después, Sherlock estuvo cumpliendo condena en un establecimiento psiquiátrico varios años. La familia era lo suficientemente influyente como para poder echar tierra sobre el asunto y que no se hablara demasiado del suceso en la prensa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo.

La cabeza de una de las profesoras del departamento asomó por el hueco.

\- Hola, Jim – le observó y frunció el ceño levemente. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. Sólo estaba… pensando.

\- Bueno. Solo dos cosas: ¿vais a venir tú y Sebastian a la cena de profesores? Y la segunda: ¿bajas a comer? Jill y Martenson ya van de camino a la cafetería.

\- Sí a las dos – Jim sonrió. – Voy enseguida.

\- De acuerdo – la profesora asintió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Jim suspiró. Durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado cómo habría actuado si hubiera sabido las consecuencias. ¿Hubiera hablado o no? Aquella pregunta le había atormentado durante años, pero ahora sabía que no tenía ninguna respuesta posible.

Echó un último vistazo a la calle, hacia donde había desaparecido Watson, y salió del despacho.


End file.
